


Shower Discussions

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tara's hearing voices.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss never writes; he never calls...I guess the honeymoon's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Discussions

Hearing voices could be a sign of weakness, Tara McClay knew, but sometimes, when the voice was that of her girlfriend, she knew it wasn’t a weakness, just a curiosity. It wasn’t like there would be anyone else in the bathroom, Willow was even too self-conscious, sometimes, to be naked in the bathroom with her, despite how often they might have explored each other’s bodies elsewhere in the apartment. 

She understood singing in the shower – it was one of the few times Tara would sing, in the shower. Her family had made sure she knew her singing skills did not exist. But the caress of water on her skin, that sometimes loosened her voice enough that she might lift it in song. What she heard coming from the bathroom wasn’t singing, though. Tara thought it sounded more like a conversation. 

Licking her lips, Tara pressed her cheek against the door, straining to hear Willow’s voice, what she might be saying. Surprised, she drew away, her eyes widening, and a smile trembled across her mouth. Her fingers rested for a second on the door, then she left it, deciding perhaps they should have a cup of tea. 

In the shower, Willow shook her wet hair out of her eyes. She took a breath, and tried again. “Mom, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Tara McClay….”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HarmonyFB.


End file.
